1. Field of the Inventive Concepts
The inventive concepts disclosed and claimed herein relate to a sample analyzer, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to sample analyzers having a reflector for improving photon collection efficiency from a luminescent assay sample.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Chemiluminescence is the emission of light as the result of a chemical reaction. Various types of chemical analyses utilizing luminescence have been developed, and luminescent compounds, such as fluorescent compounds and chemiluminescent compounds, have been used as labels in assays such as nucleic acid assays and immunoassays. Various types of instrumentation utilizing luminescence measurements are heavily utilized in the pharmaceutical and medical industries. Analytical measurements are often performed using a beam of catalyzing radiation to interact with a specific sample-reagent combination. The resulting photon emission, often very weak, is then detected and measured with a sensitive detector, converted to an electrical signal, and further correlated to provide the actual analytical result.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,994 discloses a highly sensitive method of assaying known as a Luminescent Oxygen Channeling Immunoassay (LOCI). The method uses a photosensitizer that generates singlet oxygen upon irradiation, and a chemiluminescent compound that is activated by the singlet oxygen. The photosensitizer and chemiluminescent compound are irradiated with light of a certain wavelength, after which the resulting light emitted by chemiluminescent compound is measured and correlated to provide the assay.
These analyses, or assays, typically involve automated analyzers into which vials containing patient samples have been loaded. Improved sample containers have been developed for high-throughput screening for new drug development. Continued improvements in methods and instrumentation have resulted in significantly increasing assay throughput and increasing speed.
The instrumentation utilized for luminescence-based assays is often physically large due, in part, to the intricate and sensitive optics used. Size is not a major concern in large laboratories facilitating high-throughput screening; however, it would be useful to have a lighter, portable unit or handheld device capable of producing accurate luminescence-based analyses. Especially in low light photon counting applications, designs that reduce power requirements, reduce the optical path necessary, and increase the photon collection efficiency, would help provide such a portable unit.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a luminescence-based sample analyzer having reduced sample size, reduced power requirements, reduced optical path, and increased photon collection efficiency. It is to such a luminescence sample analyzer that the presently disclosed and claimed inventive concept(s) is directed.